


Suspicion of Sexting

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: Barba sends you a text because he has a time before court, little does he know what he is getting himself into!





	

Rafael sat down at the prosecutor’s table and looked at his watch. He was earlier than usual!

What should he do with these rare, precious moments? A smirk flitted across his face and he reached into his briefcase for his phone.

> _**Cariño, I’d love to see you tonight.** _

He typed, fingers flying across the phone. He hit send and put the phone face down on the table. He didn’t have to wait long for a response, because his phone vibrated almost instantaneously.

> _The prosecution can rest at my place tonight._

Rafael smirked at the response and replied quickly. 

> _**I’ll teach you about jurisdiction, if we change the venue to my place. I need someone to look through my briefs.** _

> _Rafael, I’m intimately familiar with your jurisdiction. I thought of something I want you to do tonight._

 Rafael was distracted from further conversation by the arrival of the defense and the judge. The trial was about to start, and so he hit send before shoving the phone into his pocket. 

> **_Proceed_.**

 20 minutes later, Rafael was inwardly cursing the vibrate function his phone offered. Who knew that one word would be his undoing?

The judge called a brief recess and Rafael pulled out the offending device from his pants pocket. He glanced down at the 6 unread messages and knew he was inviting trouble by opening them. He did it anyway. 

> _I had such an amazing dream about you last night. Remember when we took that yacht trip?_
> 
> _I was so turned on, I had to take a shower because of it._
> 
> _It’s too bad you’re not here right now because I’ve been a bad girl and I need someone to punish me._
> 
> _I’m getting so hot imagining you tying me up._
> 
> _Rafael, I want you._
> 
> _Get over here right now because I need you inside me_. 

Rafael bit his bottom lip, the judge wouldn’t be gone long. He should just ignore the messages until court was done. He could, he should. Ahhhh, he thought of the perfect reply; an acknowledgement of the messages and a subtle request to prohibit further correspondence of a similar ilk. 

> _**Your messages are incredibly distracting.** _

Rafael put his phone back in his pocket with a satisfied smirk. He knew he had something to look forward to that night.

It vibrated again; dare he take a peek? 

> _Tell me your dirtiest fantasies, Rafael. What turns you on?_
> 
>   _ **I’m in court.**_

Dammit, why didn’t he just put his phone away?

> _Do you wish I were there right now? I could suck you off in front of all those people._
> 
> _Does it make you hard? Thinking about that?_
> 
> _Just imagine, they all would see how hard you are under that table, just for me._

He really needed to work on his self control. 

> _**Don’t make me send you a cease and desist letter.** _

Rafael slammed the phone down on the table, just in time as the judge returned to the bench and the trial resumed. He stood up and walked around to the witness stand to begin his cross-examination.

Halfway through the cross, his phone continued to vibrate again, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Casually, he walked back to the table and slipped it into his pocket. The cell’s steady reverberations continued, pressed up against the inside of his thigh.

> _Oh Rafael, I can’t control myself when I’m near you._
> 
> _I’m touching myself right now thinking about you._

Rafael did his best to concentrate.

> _I want you to tease me until I can’t take it any longer._

He only had a few more questions for the defendant.

> _I want to feel your perfect fingers pushing deep inside of me. You always feel so good._

Rafael returned to his seat, his face red with anticipation of what he would expect from you. He was burning with desire, craving, thirst.

> _**Patience, hermosa! I want you to tell me what you want to do to me. I’ll show you my opening statement but it’s up to you to close.** _

> C _ounselor, I would love to get you in my mouth, deep in my throat._

Rafael tapped his foot impatiently under the table. Buchanan was being insufferable today, more so than normal.

> _**What are you wearing right now?** _

> _Does it matter? My clothes are coming off the second you get home._

> _**I love when you talk like that.** _

> _Tell me what to do, I’ll do anything you say._

“Court is adjourned,” the judge banged her gavel.

Rafael leapt to his feet and was speeding down the steps of the courthouse without so much as a word to the detectives who has been waiting the gallery. He had never been so impressed with uber’s efficiency until today.

> _**I want to have you under me, spread out and ready for me to take you.** _

> _Rafael, I’m naked in your bed waiting for you._

> _**You ought to know, I borrowed some handcuffs from a detective.** _

> _Punish me counselor! I’ve been a really bad girl._

Rafael bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud in the car. The journey seemed to last an eternity.

_I’m going to fuck you so hard, your head will hit the headboard. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?_

> _I could explain how hot you make me, but I’d rather you stick your fingers inside me and feel for yourself._

> _**I would only let you come when I tell you to.** _

> _I can’t wait for you to get home so I can sit on your face._

> _**Mi amor, I’m going to eat you out until you forget your name.** _

> _How much longer are you going to make me wait, Rafael?_

Rafael jumped out of the cab and hurried into this building without a backward glance. Thank heavens for briefcases, he thought as he entered the elevator.

> _**I’m almost there. I want to feel your tongue over every inch of my cock**._

> _It’s been so long since I’ve sucked on your balls._

> _**I love it when you roll them around with your tongue.** _

> _I wish I could do that right now. Just the thought of you moaning above me gets me so close. Please Rafi, I need to come!_

Rafael smirked at this last message and pushed open the bedroom door.

“Then come.“


End file.
